mugenfandomcom-20200222-history
MUGEN Database:Chat/Logs/3 June 2015
06:47 @Kan 'cos i say a lot of stupid stuff, i suppose. I was kiiiiiiiinnnnnnda kidding. 06:47 Wait a minute... 06:47 (note:Kano cannot take jokes) 06:47 You can't tell me that you're the same person that i know of. 06:48 Nevermind. 06:48 @Kan surely, you have not seen me ever? 06:48 The only other place i'm on is my YT. 06:48 No, this is the first time seeing you here on this wikia. 06:48 Yeah, it is. 06:48 ... 06:49 'Cos MUGEN is awesome and stuff. The community, even more so! 06:49 . 06:49 .. 06:49 ... 06:49 Greetings Mortals 06:49 Hi. 06:49 ...Who owns this machine?! 06:49 Me 06:49 And congrats 06:49 ! 06:49 You found out it's nickname 06:49 "The Machine" 06:50 Daggit, Guide! You're supposed to be the Guide, NOT to make a Machine to do all the dirty work for ya! 06:50 ... 06:50 Copypasting is not trustworthy at all 06:50 Sometimes, bad things can happen here when I'm not here... 06:50 (The Machine is here to make chat logs btw) 06:50 Because y'know, Xbox 360. 06:51 Alex, we need to talk in private. 06:51 Guide says so many "..."s, that he'd fit right in a story-driven RPG. 06:51 Yup 06:51 Too bad Blue isn't from a RPG 06:51 Mr. Dotties. 06:51 Which to me, it's kinda annoying. 06:51 DotDotDot. 06:51 And too bad my name is not Red 06:51 :p 06:51 Thats why I call him like that. 06:52 Becaus he annoyingly posts ...'s. 06:52 Reminds me SO MUCH of "Bad Creepypasta" vids. 06:52 Maybe you should've used the concept name before you went for "Gudine", Gudine. 06:52 Gudine is a original name 06:52 Not quite. 06:52 Red is a color name 06:52 So is "Taurmega". 06:52 How is that original? 06:52 Concept woul--- 06:52 Urrrggghhhh... 06:52 By "that" i mean red 06:52 Fuck it. Nevermind. 06:53 Also, there's only 2 Gudines in this world 06:53 I am imagining Guide doing the Peter Griffin Laugh. 06:54 *Reads the top stuff* Hmmmm... It seems that Jake always dies whenever someone inquires him about his age. 06:56 Also, Taur... 06:56 Pingu's word is not good at all. 06:56 Yes, doom2? 06:56 word? 06:56 I mean, his words isn't correct as i suspected. 06:57 His english, i must say. 06:57 Isn't connected? 06:57 Oh. 06:57 I see. 06:57 Probably some 11 or 12yr old. 06:57 I'm a bit annoyed by someone who don't speak english properly, especially Zandroguy and PinguMugen. 06:58 Even a foreigner such as myself, can speak english almost perfectly. 06:58 That's a bit hypocritical. And ironic. 06:58 Except if you don't study english 06:58 I'm quite sure you're already a adult 06:58 Or at least older than 15 06:58 Just sayin'. "Words Isn't Connected" Should be "Words Aren't Connected". 06:59 But to correct someone's word is... Damn me, but i hate to do it, but i have to correct the words for them for those who can't speak english properly. 06:59 But what you say is still VERY true. 06:59 I'm older than 15, Gudine. 06:59 Yep 06:59 Couldn't you tell that i'm 19 already? 06:59 Metal is like 14 06:59 I'll be back in a sec. 06:59 Gotta eat 07:00 Actually, i'm 19.5 year-old. 07:00 It's been 5 months since my b-day has passed in 3rd of January this year. 07:03 Brb 07:06 now I'll show you! rrrrraaaaaagh! 07:07 Sanic 07:12 Hohoho! The king has returned! 07:12 I didn't miss much, I see. 07:14 ye 07:14 I am back 2 07:15 So... Guide, what do you think about the idea of ZT having MUGEN potential? 07:15 Well, it seems good 07:15 More as a bonus char tho 07:16 Bonus Char? Explain this phenomenon. 07:16 A char that's not a normal character, more of a bonus game 07:16 Example/ 07:16 ? 07:16 Such as Sky Chase and Duck Hunt 07:17 And Catwalk 07:17 But fightable, of course 07:17 Hmmm... Well, I was thinking along the same lines as Duck Hunt Dog. 07:17 Only more... interesting. 07:17 Oh well... 07:17 It don't really seems like a normal char... 07:18 Like, can you explain it again? 07:18 Ok! :) 07:19 So, basically, ZT will be based around his Helpers, which are the "enemies" from Eversion. 07:20 Foes from eversion 1-3 will be focused on status hinderance. 07:20 I might to make new hit voice clips for Alex... 07:20 what's ZT 07:20 4 will stun. 07:21 The main character from Eversion i think 07:21 ooohhhh 07:21 5,6,7 and 8 are raw damage. 07:21 that thing 07:21 They almost sound like nothing like I feel pain. 07:21 So I will do one that are realistic. 07:21 8 will do enough damage to take out a HUGE chunk of HP. 07:21 ... 07:21 is it random 07:21 Does it require power? 07:22 like g&w's judge attack from smash bros 07:22 or can you choose 07:22 It probably will be random. 07:22 ... 07:22 Really... 07:22 what 07:22 G&W is still cheap 07:22 listen that's the best thing I can compare it to 07:22 But maybe 8 only shows up with 2000 power. 07:22 Like a OHKO (even random) isn't good 07:22 That seems balanced... 07:22 like different versions require you to have different amounts of power to show up 07:22 and it's also kinda avoidable 07:23 also you can punish g&w before or after the attack 07:23 because the beginning and ending lag is that big 07:23 Well, i'm talking about mugen here 07:23 Also! 07:23 oh 07:23 G&W shows up in the middle of a combo 07:23 well I said "from smash bros" so I thought 07:23 ZT will have very little life to work around. 07:23 so do I 07:24 ha-cha 07:24 Very little life? 07:24 yeah 07:24 400, remember? 07:24 @Taur i was talking to Faves 07:24 @Faves are you creating a OC or something 07:24 ? 07:25 Oh. Srry. 07:25 no 07:25 It's ok 07:25 I was makinga joke 07:25 I have no life 07:25 Oh 07:26 I also have an idea for ZT's final hyper that needs 3000 (3 bars) of power. 07:26 also if I were to make an oc for mugen it would pretty much be a self-insert 07:26 It's basically the "Bad End" of Eversion happening to the enemy... ending in a SGS. 07:27 Or the Eversion Devilhand Scream. 07:29 I wouldn't wanna catch those hands 07:29 Ofc not, they make ZT explode into blood bits. 07:34 . 07:35 ... 07:35 How old r u? 07:35 Oh boy. 07:36 Way to go, Guide. He's ran off. 07:36 ... 07:37 You just couldn't help yourself, huh? 07:38 ? 07:38 About three-dotting? 07:38 Yep 07:39 Yeah. And asking his age. 07:39 Oh 07:40 I was trying to find that out for quite some time now 07:40 That answer is very difficult to get. 07:41 Yep 07:41 :( 07:42 Currently watching a very laggy fight between KCE and 12p Absol. 07:49 ded 07:49 Quite. 07:53 Long time no see. 07:53 A new guy! Hi! 07:53 I'm not new. 07:53 Hello 07:53 Long time no see... 07:53 I've been on this wiki for exactly one year. 07:53 New to me, anyway. 07:53 You're very new too. 07:54 Indeed I am! 07:54 When did we switch from talk pages to message walls? 07:55 ... 07:55 Don't remember 07:55 See the thread 07:55 Board:News and Announcements 07:55 Somewhere there 07:55 Also, what happened to you Gudine? 07:56 ? 07:56 Last I saw you, it was September. 07:56 I died 07:56 J 07:56 K 07:56 Oh 07:56 Then you never came back on. 07:56 My computer broke 07:56 :p 07:56 Ah. 07:56 I kinda wish Plasmo was here. 07:57 He'll be on 07:57 I know. 07:57 Anyone here have Xbox One> 07:57 Or 360? 07:57 Nupe. 07:57 Or PS4? 07:57 Wii U even? 07:57 3DS? 07:57 I have a Wii U. 07:57 username? 07:57 And a 3DS. 07:57 Friend Code? 07:58 idk 07:58 ... 07:58 That depends. Got a 6 gen pkmn game? 07:58 Yeah 07:58 But I haven't played them in a long time. 07:59 Primarily because I lost them in Australia 07:59 Oh. Ok... 07:59 Along with 8 other games. 07:59 And a 3DS XL. 07:59 Fuck. 07:59 Dayum. 07:59 That was about $600 worth of stuff. 07:59 You an unlucky mofo. 07:59 I rebought a lot of it. 07:59 But 07:59 R.I.P Pokemon X 07:59 R.I.P Omega Ruby 08:00 Hello Alpha Sapphire. 08:00 Thank Bug. 08:00 I never actually got to play O.R. 08:00 Got a competitive team on A.S? 08:00 I had it, but I didn't play it. 08:00 Nope. 08:00 Haven't started it either. 08:00 Daggit. 08:00 I usually play 3DS when I'm actually going somewhere. 08:01 I wanted to kick some ass on a battle. Oh well. 08:01 I have 20 different consoles at home, so handhelds don't interest me as much. 08:01 But 08:01 I have played Pokemon Rumble World a lot. 08:01 If that counts for something. 08:02 I suppose it does. 08:03 Same with Pokemon Shuffle. 08:04 Usually, I just can't get behind RPGs. 08:04 It's just not my type of game. 08:04 Hello 08:04 Jezzles 08:05 He entered the ring and instantly dies. 08:05 I wonder how that works. 08:05 If nothing else, I can solve a Rubik's Cube in under 20 seconds :P 08:05 ... 08:05 Yay? 08:06 Yay indeed. 08:06 I'm going to US Nationals 2015. 08:06 I think that is better than your last record 08:06 Yeah. 08:06 My PB is 11.88. 08:06 And I average about 17 seconds. 08:06 Before your comp. crash, I averaged about 21 seconds. 08:06 Huh. My only talent so far is drawing (MS painting) in my artstyle. 08:06 Maybe 22. 08:07 ... 08:07 My only talent so far is math 08:07 @TT I'm also a decent speedrunner of Sonic CD. 08:07 I can also solve the cube blindfolded. 08:07 And beating the schit out of KoF players on a keyboard 08:07 Wow 08:07 @Any % or good end? 08:07 ^what? 08:07 Any? 08:08 of Sonic CD? 08:08 Oh. 08:08 I thought you meant BLD. 08:08 Any % 08:08 I'm better at individual levels than a whole speedrun. 08:08 On XBLA, I was in the top 30 in the world on a lot of the stages. 08:08 Oh. I think i have some records on my Time Attack on my Kindle... 08:09 I'm not good with a touch screen. 08:10 a bit weird question... 08:10 Where you guys from? 08:10 but what's your fav track from Sonic CD? 08:10 I can't really answer that. 08:10 Probably. 08:10 I'm from Britlaaaaand. 08:10 Am from Kansas. 08:10 Mine's Wacky Workbench Past. 08:10 But my favorite tracks would probably be, 08:10 ... 08:11 US Stardust Speedway Good or Bad future 08:11 Or 08:11 JP Tidal Tempest Present 08:11 :u :u :u :) :) :u :u :u 08:11 :u :u :) :c :c :) :u :u 08:11 :u :) :c :c :c :c :) :u 08:11 :) :/ :/ :/ :/ :/ :/ :) 08:11 :u :) :c :c :c :c :) :u 08:11 :u :u :) :c :c :) :u :u 08:11 :u :u :u :) :) :u :u :u 08:11 The flag of my country 08:11 Brazil? 08:11 Yep 08:11 I got 37 secs on PalmTreePanic ACT 1. 08:11 ^noob 08:11 Not ven sub-30 08:12 :( 08:12 *even 08:12 I got 1:37 total time on PTP. 08:12 Noob. 08:12 I'm almost sub-1 08:12 Uhh... 08:13 Hello 08:13 Waitwat 08:13 I bet you're not even sub-30 on PP3 08:13 Sub-30 is smaller than 30 seconds... 08:13 1:02. 08:13 Yeah 08:13 Then sub-1 is smaller than 1 second?! 08:13 Sub-1 = under 1 minute 08:13 Oh 08:13 Because under 1 second is just impossible 08:14 Hi. 08:14 Yealo 08:14 Sanic SeeDee don't have collision glitches i guess... 08:14 CC1= 1:08 2= 1:16 3= 2:11. 08:14 Oh it does 08:14 3 = 2:11? 08:14 HAHHAHAHAHAHAHHA 08:14 LOLOLOLOLOLOL 08:14 ;( 08:14 You can be sub-15 on that stage! 08:15 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=00SFNgwOa7U 08:15 I got 24:35 on my Grand Total. 08:15 I have about 16:00 08:15 footbigmike will help you. 08:15 Just do what he does. 08:15 TT total is 4:09. 08:16 I did TT1 sub-30 IIRC 08:16 TT2 is easy 08:16 TT3 is luck 08:16 QQ is 2:40. 08:16 Noob 08:16 lemme get my stats real quick 08:16 WW is 3:26. 08:16 SS is 3:33. 08:17 MM is 5:32. 08:17 brb 08:17 need stats 08:18 Is there any stage from Sonic CD that isn't made of the same letters? 08:19 Nope. 08:20 I got mai stets 08:21 PP 1:13.75 08:21 CC is 2:24.20 (needs work) 08:21 TT 2:13.79 08:21 QQ 2:04.51 08:21 WW 3:09.09 (fuck these levels) 08:21 SS 2:02.44 (so close to sub-2) 08:22 MM 2:41.54 08:22 I SUCK! 08:22 Total 15:49.32 08:22 Again, footbigmike will help you. 08:22 http://fivenightsatfreddys.wikia.com/wiki/User:Shadowkiller168 08:23 I like my FNaF user page 08:23 :P 08:23 Should I make this my Mugen Database user page too? 08:24 I like it. 08:24 FNaF didn't have a good entrance into MUGEN. 08:24 I don't doubt i. 08:24 *it 08:25 Hello 08:25 Jizzles 08:25 Heh. Two bastardchildren chars. One a spriteswap. Both of the same char. 08:25 yello 08:26 orange 08:26 yellooooooooooooow 08:26 Typical. 08:26 Peasant. 08:26 A famous character make a crappy appearance on MUGEN. 08:26 *Pheasant 08:26 Like the MLP characters. 08:27 Yep. 08:27 I'm gonna fix that for some franchises. 08:27 That's how most things go. 08:27 Not all of the MLP characters on M.U.G.E.N are bad 08:27 My current priority is Shrek. 08:27 ^ Shadowkiller 08:27 Sunset Shimmer's pony form wasn't that good either... 08:27 But the human form will be good... 08:27 The few from FIM seemed half decent 08:27 I'm making her. 08:27 It BETTER be. 08:27 From my very limited experience. 08:27 Nooo 08:27 8) 08:27 Jenngy 08:27 JENNGRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! 08:27 I like the Twightlight sparkle 08:28 At least people are getting decent ones. 08:28 making* 08:28 ^ 08:28 I find that famous video games today have more trouble getting into mugen 08:29 the 3d or CGI used for them has to be ripped 08:29 More inexperienced peeps jumping from one end to another. 08:29 which will take at least a week or two 08:30 then there is the actual process 08:30 plus the inexperiance most new MUGEN authors have 08:30 If i ever get involved with the making of a char, i'd probably do the base sprites AND concept. 08:31 IF I were to be involved, I would make the palletes and some coding 08:32 I was actually working on Kaori from shaq-fu 08:32 but realized that it might take some time before I can actually commit 08:32 It's hard to make an Original Char onto MUGEN if you're lacking talent from everythig. 08:33 ^ 08:33 Self-inserts tend to be very bad 08:33 You almost always need help from someone else. 08:33 ^ 08:34 That is why MFFA is the main mugen site 08:34 I really should start looking for a coder who would be interested in working with m, and working with my sprites being in the Artstyle they are in now. 08:34 *mw 08:34 *m 08:34 *MW 08:34 *ME 08:34 finally 08:34 lol 08:35 holey cheese we killed the chat 08:35 I just have to find that person floating around somewhere... :) 08:38 Check MFFA 08:38 Liiiiiinnnnnnnkkkkkkkkssssss plllleeeeeeeeaaaaaaaase. 08:39 as long as you are mature and reasonable someone will be willing to help you 08:39 Plus you need an account 08:39 Links? 08:40 http://mugenfreeforall.com/ 08:40 https://mugenguild.com/forum/index.php 08:40 Uh... 08:40 Its MFG btw srry 08:40 Did you meant Mugen Guild then? 08:40 Oh 08:41 oops 08:41 -Shaq 08:41 I will join this site and bring this to reality. 08:41 http://fc04.deviantart.net/fs42/f/2009/083/0/e/ahaha_ha_haa_uhh_I__ma_eat_you_by_KupoKK.png 08:41 ... 08:41 what did I just see 08:41 A very good idea for a MUGEN char. 08:41 Ask Guide for detailz. 08:42 KZ from a game called Eversion 08:42 (i'm guide btw) 08:42 ZT. 08:42 :p 08:42 Srry 08:42 :P 08:42 No worries. 08:43 ok as long as it is from a real game 08:43 get the sprites ready before you ask tho 08:43 Eversion is a real game 08:43 and have AT LEAST the idle animation done 08:44 I suggest you look at gameplay of Eversion. 08:44 Because that might look hard to do. 08:44 wait its a fighting game? 08:44 Nope. 08:44 is it a kirby styled game? 08:45 Venus Flytrap Platformer. 08:45 ahhhhhh 08:45 It lures you in 08:45 and bites you in the butt 08:45 with horror. 08:45 I see 08:45 well commands are never impossible 08:45 I suggest you play the game for yourself. 08:45 It's very interesting. 08:45 ... 08:46 plus you can always change it if its too hard 08:46 It is free btw? 08:46 It's free, but there's a Steam Deluxe version. 08:46 (I play the free ver) 08:47 k Gudine do that 08:47 Also, play it blind. 08:47 That what? 08:47 Play the game? 08:47 yeah 08:47 ... i can't download anything... 08:47 Play it without looking at any guides. 08:47 Aww. 08:47 shoot I forgot 08:47 Unless it's like 5MB, i can't download it 08:47 Lemme chek. 08:48 It's 23MB. 08:48 A game can b that small?! 08:48 Hello Boss 08:48 Hi. 08:48 hello boss 08:48 Hi mister 2-identities. 08:48 Yes, a game can be that small, and still be quite... 08:48 2face :} the ultimate hypocrite 08:48 scary. 08:50 Plasm your an MFG member rite? 08:50 Ye. 08:50 Also, Gudine, srsly? 08:50 Dick? 08:50 :P 08:50 :p 08:50 Yep 08:51 So... uhh... 08:51 I got a bunch of ideas for a char. Is the MFG a good place to post 'em? 08:51 *char 08:51 *CHARS 08:51 Well, "ideas" won't do i guess... 08:52 You have to at least do something 08:52 like I said have the sprites and Idle Anim. done 08:52 ^ 08:52 I'll look up and see if the sprites for Eversion are a thing... 08:52 use spriters rescourse 08:52 ^ 08:52 or sprite databse 08:52 *resource 08:53 *database 08:53 can't sepl :P 08:53 Do sprites from Eversion exist on either one of those? 08:53 08:53 idk go check 08:53 whats your opinion at homestuck 08:53 It's shit 08:53 Jk 08:54 Never seen it 08:54 ya 08:54 Sprite database doesn't have them 08:54 Uh... 08:54 @Jake It made only one appearance in MUGEN 08:54 How old are you? 08:54 DAMMIT GUIDE 08:55 how many time 08:55 I thought he was talking about the movie 08:55 s 08:55 *times* 08:55 i told you 08:55 im not telling 08:55 Well 08:55 You actually quitted everytime 08:55 Now i have a answer 08:55 Thx 08:55 Oh 08:56 SR finally has Shantae sprites :P 08:56 I FOUND IT. 08:56 I found sprites for all objects in he game. 08:56 *the 08:56 (there's not that many) 08:56 http://www.spriters-resource.com/3ds/shantaeandthepiratescurse/sheet/66816/ 08:56 Link pls 08:56 ^ 08:56 Hol 08:56 A 08:56 hello lebert 08:56 hell 08:56 o 08:57 I googled it. 08:57 how do you make stage as it bitmap? 08:57 Here we go again with more stage BS. 08:58 I'm gonna end it hang on 08:58 There's no way 08:58 You need to apply a palette to the images 08:58 Automatic Stage Creation Tool 08:58 MSPaint won't- 08:58 Or use this :} 08:59 That too 08:59 :| 09:01 The rage has ended 09:01 DAGGIT 09:01 ? 09:01 Link pls² 09:01 The image that has the sprites doesn't have a few important ones. 09:02 Oh 09:02 ZT's name is actually Zee Tee. 09:02 I was close. 09:03 Can you work with them tho? 09:03 Kinda. 09:04 But it's VERY difficult to make an idle stance out of this. 09:05 http://www.spriters-resource.com/pc_computer/eversion/sheet/19016/ 09:05 It doesn't have the Devil Hand, or the Princess' TF. 09:08 ... 09:08 Can'tcha rip them manually? 09:08 I can't. I dunno how. 09:08 Seeing the small quantity of sprites per creature, it should be easy simple by pressing the print screen button 09:09 Printscreen doesn't like to work on my PC, but i'll try. 09:09 No 09:09 There's a button on the keyboard 09:09 Written "Prt Sc SysRq" 09:10 prtsc? 09:10 Yep 09:10 Press that button 09:10 it has "END" above it. 09:10 Open MSPaint 09:10 CTRL+V 09:11 ... 09:11 It won't paste. 09:11 ... 09:11 It work on my Computer 09:11 Try pressing again 09:11 I think something's wrong with the key. 09:12 Again, there's an "End" above it. 09:12 Hello 09:13 if anythingim bac for a bit 09:13 oops 09:13 *I'm bac for a bit 09:13 My Printscreen button ain't working. 09:13 Hmmm... 09:15 Hell 09:15 O 09:15 Hell 09:15 O 09:15 http://spritedatabase.net/downloads/ASU.zip 09:15 Try this 09:15 Fn+Prtsc 09:15 Wait 09:15 HAAAI 09:15 You use a notebook? 09:15 Hello 09:15 It's weird for Prtsc to be a function key, but ah well. 09:16 Plas. Thank. 09:17 ...It's a function key? That's so stupid. 09:17 What's ASU? 09:17 I'm only guessing though. 09:17 Because my laptop has keys with two things on them. 09:17 One word in white, the other in blue. 09:18 I see a lot of pages got deleted 09:18 @Plas I seee. It worked for mee. 09:18 speak cool rpg chars for my mugen,or games style Zelda pls 09:18 Too much useless pages eh? 09:18 ... 09:18 Cool RPG chars... 09:18 Tiki is good 09:18 IMO 09:19 tanks 09:20 Ok, it looks like I have a lot of sprites ready and stuff. 09:20 Plas. 09:20 I'll just do 'em into FF one at a time.. 09:20 Shadowkiller was here and said Hi. 09:20 He told me to tell you that. 09:21 Taur do 'em? 09:21 Paste them. Cut them out from the image, save those as individual files, and put them into Fighter Factory. 09:21 That's how it's done, yes? 09:22 ... 09:22 I remember putting palettes into them 09:22 You suggest there is an easier way? 09:22 Nope 09:23 A harder way 09:23 That is the easiest... 09:23 I bloody knew it. 09:23 By that i mean you need to do something else 09:23 What's that? 09:23 Apply palettes to the sprites 09:23 That is, index the palettes 09:24 Omergerd. This stuff complic. 09:26 Ohey, I finally for a GameCube adapter :3 09:26 *got a 09:27 I just realize. 09:27 I suck at blinking animation. 09:28 Blinking animation? 09:28 Like, a literal blinking animation? 09:29 The blinking animation of the most pathetically easy sprite to do a blinking animation for. 09:29 Like making the eye close slowly. 09:29 *eyes. 09:30 Why slowly? 09:30 When you blink, do you take your time about it? 09:30 I've never understood those animation where the character takes 2 seconds to blink :s 09:30 *animations 09:30 Well, making it fast makes it look odd... 09:31 The character itself also has weird eyes. 09:33 Is 2 framed of blink anim good? 09:34 ... 09:34 It depends on the original game 09:34 Did it had 2 frames...? 09:34 I've personally never minded simply having a closed eye and open eye state, but some go for open > half closed > closed > half closed > open. 09:34 Most characters don't even blink. 09:35 @guide It didn't have a blinking anim. I'm editing the sprites to implement one. 09:35 In the original game it just stood still. 09:35 So i wanna make Zee Tee blink as an idle pose. 09:37 @Plas true. I think i'll go for the half-open route. 2015 06 03